Draco y la muggle
by Loka-Park-Felton
Summary: Harry descubre que Draco tiene una hermana ¿que pasará?
1. Sueño de un día

DRACO Y LA MUGGLE  
  
todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling. Algunos tal vez no.  
  
continuará  
  
-¿a quien pensarás llevar cara rajada? ¿A la pobretona Weasley o la sangre sucia?-le pregunto Draco luego de saber que se haría el primer baile de aniversario de Howgarts.  
  
-a ti no te debería importar, por lo menos hasta un trol querría ir conmigo. Contigo ni tus guardaespaldas estarían en agrado- le respondió Harry  
  
Harry salió solo del Gran Salón y fue a su cuarto a preparar las cosas para el día. Ese día tenían salida a Hogsmeade.  
  
Ya estaban a Hogsmeade cuando sus amigos, Hermione y Ron fueron a las tres escobas; ya hace dos meses que eran novios.  
  
Harry caminaba por la calle, cuando se encontró con una niña que lo hacía recordar, sin saber porque, a Draco Malfoy. Mirada profunda, hermosos ojos grises, cabello rubio platinado, ese aire de grandeza. todo lo que caracteriza a Draco.  
  
Como si no quisiera Harry le preguntó la hora y comenzó a hablar con ella. Quidditch, hechizos y música.  
  
Estuvieron casi hasta el atardecer juntos, pero la muchacha debía regresar a su casa:  
  
- Bueno, me tengo que ir- le dijo la muchacha  
  
- Bueno, yo también. Oye, a todo esto, ¿cuál era tu nombre?- le preguntó Harry  
  
- Claudia- le dijo la chica  
  
- Claudia, ¿quieres ir conmigo a un baile que se hará en Howgarts?-con ansías Harry esperaba una respuesta afirmativa. Le agradaba mucho la chica.  
  
- Claro, anótame a que hora es y donde te puedo encontrar- por mientras que Harry anotaba la hora le pregunto algo.  
  
-¿Por qué no vas a Howgarts? ¿No es que tienes catorce años?- le preguntó Harry  
  
- Soy muggle, pero mi familia es de brujos  
  
-¿Cual es tu apellido?  
  
- Malfoy.  
  
Harry se puso pálido. Esa chica era idéntica a Malfoy, pero era demasiado agradable ¿¿¿¿¿¿Cómo podía ser una Malfoy??????? Claudia no se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Harry porque estaba ocupada con un aparato que ella llamaba "celular".  
  
- Tu tal vez conoces a mi hermano- le dijo Claudia sin apartar la mirada del niño-que-vivió.  
  
- ¿Tu hermano es Draco Malfoy?- preguntó Harry, tratando de no desmayarse ahí mismo  
  
- Si, ¿tú eres slytherin?  
  
- No, pero conozco a tu hermano porque juega quidditch.  
  
-ah, bueno. Oye, me voy. Cuídate  
  
- Tu igual- Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla y la vio alejarse por la calle. Sus amigos venían a él, ya debían ir a Howgarts.  
  
- guauu Harry ¿y esa niña con la que estabas hablando?- le dijo Ron, quien recibió un golpe de Hermione  
  
- Déjalo Ron, si no nos quiere decir, está bien. El sabe que lo apoyamos en lo que sea- le dijo Hermione  
  
- No saben quien es ella.- Harry seguía en estado de Shok pero sus amigos no parecían notarlo  
  
- ¿Quién es?- le preguntó Hermione  
  
- La hermana de Draco Malfoy  
  
-¡ah! Ese hurón tiene esa hermana, no lo creo- Ron quedó igual que Harry  
  
- Pero, como nunca habíamos sabido de la existencia de ella, además estaría en Howgarts-trató de explicarse a si misma Hermione  
  
- Ella es muggle- les dijo a los dos  
  
- Harry, eso menos. Debe ser una broma de Draco con sus guardaespaldas-le dijo Hermione  
  
- No, yo creo en ella. Es más, la invite al baile de aniversario- dijo Harry  
  
- Estás mal Harry, mejor vamos a los carruajes- le indicó Hermione a Harry.  
  
Cuando llegaron a Howgarts Harry se encontró con Draco. Por suerte Draco no busco pelea y Harry siguió de largo con sus pensamientos.  
  
Ya en su cuarto, cuando todos dormían, Harry pensó en ella. ¿Cómo podía ser una Malfoy si era tan agradable? ¿Y por que actuó ante él así si sabía que era Harry Potter? .  
  
- Soy muggle, pero mi familia es de brujos  
  
-¿Cual es tu apellido?  
  
- Malfoy.  
  
Fin del primer capitulo  
  
Nota: ojala les guste la historia. Continuará. Disculpen si me atraso con la historia, pero me entusiasme escribiéndola, pero no tengo tiempo algunas veces. Por favor, reviews 


	2. Los sueños durán tan poco

DRACO Y LA MUGGLE  
  
todos los personajes son de J. K. Rowling. Algunos tal vez no.  
  
continuará  
  
Hoy me desperté soñando  
  
Al frío de la estática  
  
Y puse mis pies fríos en el suelo  
  
Me olvidé todo lo de ayer  
  
Recordando que simulo estar donde no estoy más  
  
Un poco de sabor a hipocresía  
  
Y dejo de seguir al error  
  
Lento a reaccionar  
  
Y aunque estés tan cerca de mí  
  
Estás aún tan distante  
  
Y no puedo volver a traerte  
  
Capitulo II y final  
  
Ya muy en la mañana., Harry se encontraba de pie en la sala común: no dejaba de pensar en Claudia. ¡Era tan increíble que ella fuera una Malfoy! Sin embargo, eso no era un impedimento para Harry, el obstáculo era Draco. ¿Por qué nadie sabía de la existencia de ella?  
  
El pobre Harry, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, fue a tomar un baño y luego ir a tomar desayuno.  
  
Cuando llegó al Gran Salón, Harry se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos.  
  
-¿qué paso Potter? ¿Tus amigos ya no te soportan?-le dijo arrastrando las palabras como siempre, Draco.  
  
-ja, ja, ja. Que poco imaginativo Malfoy. Además, tú también estas solo. ¿Que paso con tus supuestos amigos?  
  
-Eso no debería importarte, ¿no?- le dijo Draco  
  
-Claro, que no me importa. Me importaría más saber otras cosas.  
  
-¿por ejemplo?- Draco pensó que podría sacarle información útil para sus bromas.  
  
-Como por ejemplo, que tienes una hermana. ¿Es cierto?- Harry trató de que esa pregunta saliera de lo más normal posible, como cuando le preguntas la hora a alguien.  
  
-¿de donde sacaste eso?- Draco parecía más cansado de lo normal, ya no hablaba con ese aire petulante, incluso se llegaba a parecer a Peter Petegrew.  
  
-Ayer, en Hosmeade, me encontré con tu supuesta hermana, Claudia. Va a venir conmigo al baile de aniversario.  
  
-Te por seguro que no va a ir. Regreso ayer en la noche a Londres. No se como supiste de la existencia de ella, pero espero que esto quede entre nosotros dos.  
  
-Ya lo saben Hermione y Ron- le dijo Harry  
  
-Potter, eres un maldito. Además no deberías haberla conocido nunca, ella es muggle y nunca va a poder cruzar palabra contigo. ¿Sabes por qué, cierto? Ella es una Malfoy y aunque sepa muy poco de magos y todo lo relacionado con nosotros, no querría salir contigo. Tiene mejores gustos. Ahora, fuera de mi camino- Así Draco dejo a Harry en el Gran Salón.  
  
Harry, ya sin apetito, volvió a su cuarto y se tiró a su cama. ¿Cómo pudo haberle mentido de esa forma? Bueno, pensó Harry, los buenos sueños duran pocos y sí que fue bueno. Además que se podía esperar de una Malfoy.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Notas de la autora: perdonen que haya sido tan corto el fic. Tenía buenas ideas para la historia, pero luego me di cuenta que ni a mí me gustaba. Así decidí terminarla lo antes posible. Espero que lo poco que hubo en la historia les haya gustado. Loka_Park_Felton 


End file.
